


“you gonna kill me? that’s laughable!...”

by blueberryblonde



Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryblonde/pseuds/blueberryblonde
Summary: logan and remus go on an adventure where they just so happen to murder someone
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781335
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	“you gonna kill me? that’s laughable!...”

**Author's Note:**

> pairing. gen/platonic intrulogical  
> warnings. murder, minor body horror, cursing, blood  
> notes. the intrulogical can be read however you’d like, I wrote this with the thought they were previously established.

when logan and remus got along, things were bound to happen. those could be good things, they could also be horrific. no one knew until it was happening, and they often were forbidden from hanging out alone. people can’t always get remus to stop what he’s doing when he wants something, though. in fact, it was incredibly rare.

“hello dear~!” remus purred after bodily hefting himself through logan’s window. he slammed himself into the rug unnecessarily as logan turned around.

“remus. hello. what brings you here?” logan questioned kindly, smiling slightly as remus kept his face pressed into the carpet.

“I have a plan. are you interested?” remus finally looked up, his smile huge and slightly deranged.

“as I don’t have anything to do at the moment, I’m sure I could assist. how may I aid and abet you?” logan smiled down as remus started crawling towards the door, his legs limp.

“first off, door.” remus stated matter-of-factly, clearly pleased he was being helped. logan opened the door and remus continued crawling, going down the stairs face first. 

“we are going into the middle of the woods.” remus announces, curling his body to roll out the front door and down the three steps of the porch.

“and I assume we will either be meeting someone there or screaming?” logan asked, grabbing the keys remus missed.

remus didn’t answer until they were both buckled up in the car. “screaming. though if we meet someone there, he will be screaming.” remus said with such conviction it was obvious he wanted it to happen.

they sat in silence until remus pulled over to a seemingly random spot, though it was clearly made to be a parking spot. the entire car ride was filled with remus randomly laughing at his own talks and speeding and slowing the car at random. logan observed his surroundings curiously but said nothing.

remus didn’t look at logan once as he sprinted through the woods. it wasn’t hard to see him so logan followed suit easily. it wasn’t long before they were at a clearing, but it also wasn’t soon before they came across a couple of others.

“well well well. if it isn’t remus king. and who’s this?” a man logan had never seen before sneered at him like he personally did something horrific. he had done many horrific things, but this man couldn’t have known that, therefore it was rude.

before logan could speak, a girl logan had also never seen before spoke up. “foley, this place isn’t worth getting into a fight about.” she rolled her eyes as the guy, foley, waved dismissively at her. she looked from remus to logan before sighing angrily and beginning to pack up her stuff.

during the time logan was watching the girl, remus and foley had gotten into some kind of verbal spat that logan knew he needed no assistance in. he turned to look at the place remus had brought him, seeing a beautiful waterfall and all kinds of gorgeous fauna. as soon as logan had the thought, foley picked up a flower and threw it on the ground.

as he did, a lady bug flew out, finding new purchase on logan’s glasses. logan simply waved it off, focusing his attention once again on remus. foley was much closer and seemed to be getting ready to get physical. logan could handle physical. things were about to be fun.

before logan was close enough to do anything, remus grabbed foley by the throat and slammed his skull against the other, making foley stagger back. logan grabbed a rock, only hesitating when remus put his arms up as if to stop him.

they said nothing as foley growled and stood up. logan continued to hold his rock as foley spit out blood, his lip somehow having split open. he only then noticed logan holding the jagged rock above him. he spit again, not grabbing anything to defend himself, keeping an eye on remus.

“what are you going to do? kill me?” foley laughed obnoxiously. “you can’t even kill a fucking bug! how do you expe--” he was cut off by logan getting bored and slamming his skull in with a rock. remus quickly followed suit in logans attack, reaching into his boot and making quick work of foley’s last few breaths.

“bugs are innocent you dick.” logan frowned at the corpse, dropping the rock and straightening his tie. he rolled up his sleeves and remus went around the body's pockets.

“yeah, he’s always been a douche.” remus nodded, answering an unasked question.

“yeah, so where do you want to hide the body?” logan asked, looking out at the beautiful fauna yet again. the blood and this body will make this place grow even more beautiful, logan thought giddily as remus started cutting off body parts for collectibles.

“let’s get creative~!” remus once again purred as he jerked his head strongly towards the vines climbing the side of the waterfall's rocky path. logan agreed wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> taking requests on tumblr @overanalyzen


End file.
